A SNOWY DAY, MELANCHOLY, AND FEELINGS OF GUILT
by InvidHellCat2
Summary: Len used to love snowy days now he hates them. GUMI has feelings of guilt over something that may or may not have been her fault. The two friends meet at a place of both peace and sadness, and talk about what happened. Tearjerker warning hints of GUMI/Rin.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE/LEGAL DISCLAIMER: I DID NOT CREATE VOCALOID I DO NOT OWN ANY COPYRIGHT NOR TRADEMARK TO ANY VOCALOID. KAGAMINE RIN, KAGAMINE LEN, HATSUNE MIKU, AND AKITA NERU ARE OWNED BY CRYPTON FUTURE MEDIA, AND ALL RIGHTS ARE RESERVED TO THEM. GUMI IS OWNED BY INTERNET CO. LTD. AND ALL RIGHTS ARE RESERVED TO THEM. SONiKA IS OWNED BY ZERO-G LIMITED AND ALL RIGHTS ARE RESERVED TO THEM. THIS WAS JUST A LITTLE SOMETHING I CAME UP WITH AFTER LISTENING TO LEN'S SONGS "FALLING SNOW", AND "SOUNDLESS VOICE". I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT IS A BIT OF TEARJERKER. I WRITE THIS FOR FUN AND NOT FOR ANY SORT OF PROFIT NOR COMPENSATION. PLEASE R &R**

 **A SNOWY DAY, MELANCHOLY, AND FEELINGS OF GUILT**

 **(BY INVID HELLCAT 9/16/15)**

Kagamine Len woke up and looked out the window, it was snowing. He hated the snow, at least ever since that one day. He turned on the radio just in time to hear that his school was closed because of the weather. Despite the heater being on there was still a chill in the house, but none as deep as the chill he got when he walked passed one of the bedrooms. He could barely even look at that door without tears threatening to spill from his eyes. It had been three years now, but the sting was still very much there. The empty hole in his heart, in his soul. A hole that used to be filled by his twin sister Rin. Sure like all siblings they had their fights, spats, and arguments, but at the end of the day they just couldn't stay mad at each other. Despite being fraternal twins they always felt like two halves a whole, but now one half was missing. They say time will heal all wounds however this is one wound that no amount of time was capable of healing, or at least that's how Len felt.

Len made himself some breakfast, he sat down at the table and ate in silence. He didn't bother to turn on the television. Ever since that most tragic of days whenever it snowed Len felt extra depressed, because it was snowing that day too. He remembered a happier time when himself, Rin, and their childhood friend Miku, would love the snowy days. They'd spend as much time as they could just playing around in the snow. Making snowmen, snow angels, having snowball fights. Len felt tears in his eyes at the memory. Now those days were gone forever. No matter how much he wished it so, no matter how much anybody wished it so Rin was never coming back.

Len took a quick shower and got dressed. He left his house and walked over to a florist. He bought a small bouquet of flowers, and headed to the cemetery where his sister was buried. He hated this walk as much as he hated the snow. At the same time though he found some small comfort in it as though his twin was still right next to him. Even though the cemetery and his school were about the same distance from his house, albeit in opposite directions, the walk to the cemetery seemed to take three times as long.

As he always did Len stopped just in front of the gate, he took in a deep breath. The cold air biting his nose and lungs, and then let it out slowly. He then continued on towards Rin's grave. Even though he had made this walk so many times over the past three years every time he got near his eyes would start to burn, and his legs would start to feel weak, and his arms felt like they were made of solid lead. He paused for a second when he saw another person kneeling down in front of the headstone. He immediately recognized the orange jacket with the green hood. GUMI was here. GUMI had been Rin's best friend, before she died. As expected GUMI took the news the very hard. Len wasn't sure if GUMI knew exactly how important she was to Rin. Rin loved GUMI, and not just as a best friend, but was really head over heals in love with the green-haired girl. Len couldn't blame his sister he had to be honest and admit he had a crush on GUMI as well, at least until he found out how Rin felt, not to mention he met Akita Neru who he started dating soon after.

After, Rin met GUMI for the first time they became friends almost instantly, and were nearly inseparable. Len honestly couldn't remember a time when Rin had been so happy. It was Miku that first suspected that Rin might have more than friendly feelings towards GUMI. That was confirmed by Rin herself one night. She was having trouble sleeping, and came into Len's room. The twins talked for a while, and Rin admitted she was in love with GUMI, but was too scared to tell her. Len remembered that Rin had cried herself to sleep that night. He didn't have the heart to wake her, so he just tucked her into his bed, and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead. Telling her that no matter what, she was his sister, and he'd always love her, and have her back. He then went to sleep in her room. Less than a month later Rin was dead.

Len slowly stepped towards Rin's grave. He gently put a hand on GUMI's shoulder. She jumped at the contact. She turned around to see who it was not even bothering to hide the tears. Rin's name escaped GUMI's lips and she hugged Len as tightly as she could, and buried her face in his shoulder.

Len dropped the flowers he'd been carrying surprised by the hug. He just held GUMI and rubbed her back softly until she settled down. He pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and gently wiped away GUMI's tears.

"Rin, no it can't be, I'm so sorry Len, but I just…" GUMI started but was unable to finish.

Len told GUMI not to worry about it. He admitted he was a bit shocked to see her here at this time. GUMI then looked Len straight in the eyes.

"Len, I'm so, so, sorry, Rin, she's…oh my goodness, it's…I'm so sorry it's my fault it's all my fault." GUMI said as fresh tears spilled from her eyes.

"What do you mean GUMI, what's your fault? You're not making any sense." Len replied as he continued to embrace GUMI.

"It's all my fault she's dead because of me I killed her Len, I killed your sister, my best friend. I killed her Len." GUMI said in between sobs, as she tried to pull away from Len.

Len didn't let go in fact he slightly tightened the hug. He really didn't understand what GUMI was saying, nor why she was saying it. It made no sense at all.

"GUMI, what happened was an accident, nobody was to blame. Nobody could've predicted that would happen. So, don't blame yourself." Len said. Still confused by GUMI's words he had never heard GUMI say anything like this before.

"But, GUMI just what do you mean I don't understand how you're blaming yourself for this." Len continued hoping to get some answers.

GUMI just dropped to the ground and covered her face with her hands. No matter what Len said GUMI just knew deep down that if not for her Rin would still be alive today. She may as well have been the one to kill her best friend. Maybe not by her own hand but, she was guilty Rin was dead because of her. Rin was dead because GUMI was too much of a coward to admit to her own feelings. She was too afraid to admit that she had fallen in love with the blonde girl.

"I mean, I loved your sister Len, not just as a friend, but I was in love with her, I really wanted to make her my girlfriend. But, I was such a coward, she told me she was in love with me, and I was too scared to admit I loved her back. I was…I am such a freaking coward Len, Rin was too good for me, she could at least be honest with herself, and with me. If I had just told her she never would've run off, she never would have…" GUMI said but once again broke down in uncontrollable sobs.

Len sat on the ground next to GUMI and again took the green-haired girl into a hug. GUMI did try to resist saying he has no business being with his sister's killer. Finally Len had heard enough.

"Dammit! GUMI shut up and listen to me for a second!" He yelled as he forced GUMI to look at him.

"It's not your fault GUMI, I don't blame you, Miku doesn't blame you, and I know that Rin herself doesn't blame you, so stop beating yourself up. I'm scared for you GUMI, please I had to bury my sister I don't want to bury our best friend too. I don't want to lose you GUMI, you've been such a wonderful friend ever since you and Rin met. I've always considered you my best female friend after Miku, well Miku is more like the big sister me and Rin never had, but still. I do you love you GUMI, maybe not the same way as Rin did, but I still love you very much. You're the last connection to my sister I have GUMI so please don't make me lose that too." Len pleaded as he himself stared to cry.

GUMI couldn't think of anything to say so she just embraced Len again. Finally after what felt like hours the two friends stood up. Len picked up the flowers and put them at the base of the headstone. From behind he heard a soft giggle. He smiled it was nice to hear GUMI laugh.

"You know Len, I think I can hear Rin screaming at us for acting like a couple of crybabies., and yelling at me for even thinking that somehow this is all my fault, but damn I will always wonder what would've happened if I had told her." GUMI said as she felt Len squeeze her shoulder lightly.

"Who knows GUMI, maybe the same thing maybe if you had told her we'd still be here this day, having the almost exact same discussion, but GUMI if you ever need to talk I'm here for you." Len said as he gave GUMI a small kiss on her forehead.

GUMI smiled at the blonde-haired boy and promised him that she would talk to him if she needed to. Just then GUMi's phone buzzed. She pulled her phone out of her pocket, and saw she had a text message from SONiKA. Inviting GUMI to have lunch with her. GUMI knew the café that SONiKA mentioned it wasn't far from the cemetery.

"Who's texting you?" Len asked curiously.

"It's SONiKA, she wants to know if I want to have lunch with her." GUMI said a blush obviously on her cheeks. GUMI knew she was blushing and was hoping that redness would be hidden by the cold.

"Oh cool, you and SONiKA seem be getting a lot closer these days." Len said just a bit suggestively noticing the blush, GUMI blushed deeper at Len's words.

"Yeah, well she's a good friend, in some ways she reminds me of Rin." GUMI said almost shyly.

"So are you going to join her? Who knows maybe this'll be your best chance, and before you say anything. I want you to be happy GUMI, and Rin wants you to be happy too. She wouldn't want you to keep mourning her forever, I don't want you mourning her forever. Moving on doesn't mean we have to forget her." Len said to GUMI with a smile on his face then told her to go get SONiKA.

"You're right Len, I guess I do need to move on, I've been denying myself happiness ever since Rin died, and yeah you're right she would want me to be happy, but I can't forget Rin if I wanted to." GUMI said as she replied to the text telling SONiKA she'd be there, but before she sent the reply she asked Len if he wanted to join them.

"It's okay GUMI, you have fun with SONiKA, I have a date with Neru later, but call me later tonight and let me know how things went." He said smiling at GUMI.

The two friends walked out of the cemetery and said their goodbyes. GUMI did promise to let Len know if anything happened between her and SONiKA she also promised to stop by and visit Len soon. She missed spending time with him.

GUMI stopped suddenly when she could have sworn she felt arms gently wrap around her neck, and voice telling her that she loved her very much and always would, and also told her most importantly to stay happy just like she was before. GUMI somehow knew it was Rin.

"I promise Rin, I'll be happy, but I'll never forget you, and I'll always love you too." GUMI said as she then continued towards where she was meeting SONiKA.

 **THE END.**

 _END NOTES: YES I NEVER DID REVEAL HOW RIN DIED OTHER THAN TO SAY IT WAS AN ACCIDENT. CONSIDER THIS SOMETHING OF A TRAGIC NOODLE INCIDENT. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED. AND MAN FOR SOMEBODY THAT DOESN'T REALLY SHIP RIN/GUMI, I SURE SEEM TO BE WRITING A LOT OF STUFF WITH THEM. ANYWAYS SEE YOU NEXT TIME. INVID HELLCAT._


End file.
